Various therapeutic and diagnostic procedures require that a substance be infused into a prescribed region of a patient, such as into a target deep brain location in the patient's brain, using a delivery cannula. It is often important or critical that the substance be delivered with high accuracy to the target region in the patient and without undue trauma to the patient. Moreover, it may be desirable to control or alter aspects of the flow of the substance into the target region from the delivery cannula.